Your so cold William darlingI like it!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Grell and William talk about their acident first kiss and their relationship but William is not pleased with this conversation. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BLUTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Slight Yaoi GrellXWilliam.


_One gloomy morning Grell was sitting awkwardly in William's office William has been lecturing him for hours about the Jack the Ripper incident. In all honesty Grell didn't feel that bad about it but getting lectured by William was kinda making him feel a little bad. _

"_Grell do you know all the rules you have broken? What on earth was going threw your mind?" William sighed as he rubbed his temples. _

"_I…I don't know….look I said I was sorry! Cant that be enough?" Grell yelled. _

"_No Grell it cant! First you kill those not on the list of the dead, then you used your death scythe without submitting an application for said use!" William sighed. _

"_William! You should not speak to a woman that way!" Grell growled. _

_Then William froze and started at the red headed reaper in front of him then his eye twitched slightly. _

"_Grell….you are not a woman' William sighed. _

_Grell started at him with a dumfounded expression._

"_Your confusing me" Grell sighed as he twirled a red lock of hair around his finger. _

"_Grell….It's fine to think your are a woman on your personal time…but please don't bring your gender confusion into the office" William said as he fixed his glasses. _

_Then Grell flashed William a brilliant smile exposing his sharp teeth and sat on his desk. _

"_Your so cold Will…..I love it" Grell whispered. _

"_Grell….please get off my desk" William said uncomfortably. _

"_You don't have to hide your feelings William" Grell grinned. _

"_M-my feelings?" William asked confused. _

"_Its ok to show your girlfriend love at work" Grell blushed. _

"_G-girlfriend?" William stuttered. _

"_Well…if your more comfortable with the word boyfriend….since I am infact a boy" Grell giggled as he started to untie Williams tie. _

_William didn't say anything he just stood from his chair and stared down at the red headed man. _

"_Since when am I your boyfriend?" he asked coldly. _

"_Well we are friends…..and you are a boy….so… I only assumed you are my boyfriend" Grell squealed as he turned red. _

"_I am not….your boyfriend….nor are you mine" William sighed. _

"_What?" Grell pouted. _

"_B-but don't you feel the chemistry between us?" Grell asked as he stood from Williams desk. _

"_What chemistry?" William sighed. _

"_It's been there ever since we first met! Remember our first time! Our first night together!" Grell blushed. _

"_F-first night?" William asked as his eyebrow twitched. _

"_Yes! Every time I think of it ohh! Its so wrong! You kept poking me from top, bottom, front and back! I was so ravaged!" Grell squealed._

"_What on earth are you talking about?" _

"_Remember William our first fight, you were so powerful and you set yummy shivers up my spine!" Grell sighed. _

"_Oh yes…that is a past I want to forget" William sighed. _

"_Forget? Why's that…." Grell frowned as he threw his arms around Williams neck. _

"…_..I did….many thing I wasn't proud of…" William muttered. _

"_You mean…..our first kiss?" Grell frowned. _

"_I didn't mean for that to happen!" William yelled as he pushed Grell aside. _

"_Oh come now Will…..it was nice….don't you remember" Grell sighed. _

_*Flash Back* _

_Grell and William stood on top of a big building watching the young writer Thomas Wallis running to the publishers with a copy of his new novel. _

"_His novel is a master piece….too bad he has to die today at 4 P.M." William sighed._

"_A talented writer's soul…should he be allowed to live?" Grell asked. "Lets contact the Dispatch" _

"_That's not necessary" William sighed. "Lets reap his soul" _

"_What? Did you forget a human's soul can be saved if they are proven useful to the world!" Grell said confused._

"_Yes….but how is a novelist useful to the world?" William asked coldly. "He will not change anything….sure he would have one great book…but nothing more" _

"_But you said his story was a master piece!" _

"_Yes, but he is still not worthy of life…..you think he should live just because of one great book?" William asked curiously. _

"_Yes" Grell nodded. "Do you have a problem?" _

"_No, I have no problem….however" William sighed as he fixed his glassed "You are wrong" _

"_Wrong? Me? I'm never wrong" Grell smiled. _

"_Your too full of yourself Mr. Grell Sutcliff" William said as he grabbed his scythe. _

_Before William could attack Grell pulled out his scythe and jumped toward William and swung his scythe but William moved quickly behind him. _

"_For real? Your going to attack your partner?" Grell smiled but William didn't answer he just kept swinging his scythe at him. _

_Every time William's scythe hit Grell's a deep blush would appear on his face. W-what is this feeling! T-this feeling…._Grell thought as he fell to his knees. Then William ran toward him with this scythe at the ready but he tripped on the snow beneath him and fell right on top of Grell. Then William's eyes widened when he looked down at Grell who's lips were covering his.

"G-Grell!" he mumbled but Grell didn't listen he was lost in Williams kiss.

"Let go!" William blushed as he tried to remove his arms which were locked around his neck and his legs which were wrapped around Williams waist.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF!" William yelled.

Then Grell let go and looked up at the blushing William on top of him.

"That was heavenly Will….I never knew you could be so forceful!" Grell giggled.

"I….uh…err never meant for that to happen! I slipped!" William blushed as he stood up and dusted off his jacket.

"I cant believe I have a man like you!" Grell blushed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Williams waist.

"Idiot…I'm not your man…nor will I ever be" William growled.

"So cold Will….just the way I like it….." Grell blushed.

"Quite" William hissed as he turned his attention to the big clock tower. "It's almost four"

"William….so….hand…some" Grell whispered as he admired William's hair blowing in the cool winter breeze.

*End flash back*

"Your so handsome when your deep in thought, William darling" Grell smiled.

"I'm not your man" William sighed.

"Are you sure about that?" Grell whispered as his face got dangerously close to William's.

"Very sure" William said as Grell's green yellow eyes burned into his.

Then Grell pressed his lips to Williams giving him a romantic kiss.

"So handsome" Grell muttered against his lips and started to kiss him again.

"Grell. Unhand me" William mumbled but Grell acted like he didn't ear him and kept doing what he was doing.

"But I love you William….why can I kiss the one I love?" Grell pouted.

"I….uh…..please leave my office" William said as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Fine have it your way William darling" Grell sighed as he pressed his lips to his once more.

"Grell!" William snapped but before William could pull away another reaper came into his office.

"Mr. William I have those papers your asked for" he said then he looked up and saw the red headed reaper kissing the raven haired one William.

"I um…uh…s-sorry….for interrupting…." the reaper blushed.

Then William pushed Grell off of him causing the red headed reaper to fall into a chair.

"You went interrupting anything….I was just having a word with Mr. Sutcliff" William blushed as he fixed his glasses.

"It's Ms. Sutcliff darling" Grell sighed.

William sighed and his eye twitched when he looked at Grell.

"**Mr.** Sutcliff was just about to leave….weren't you?" William said sternly.

"Yes, I suppose so….bye William darling….I'll see you later tonight" Grell winked as he left Williams office.

"Idiot…" William muttered then he turned to the red faced reaper standing in his doorway.

"Sorry about him, please leave the paper's on my desk" William sighed.

"Y-yes sir" the boy nodded as he placed the stack of papers nervously on his desk and ran out.

_Grell….why are you so difficult?….Perhaps…..I should add more to his punishment for that little act he pulled…._William thought as he pushed up his glasses.


End file.
